Percy Over the Edge (Revise)
by DaringGirl55
Summary: Slightly AU; Thalia has recently been released from the tree, but now Grover and Thalia won't seem to leave her side; like the newest, coolest toy. Where's that leaver Percy? The old toy nobody seems to remember. The newest fashion trend vs the torn trousers. New, Old. Kronos gives Percy and offer. Has Percy lost his friends for good? Or, perhaps does Kronos have good intentions..?
1. The Offer

**Readers wanted, I delivered! Here is the revised first chapter of Percy Over the Edge! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Blackness. In any direction, that is all I can see. Hard granite rests beneath my feet. I don't need to see where I am; I _know_.

"Kronos...!" Though I whispered, my voice carried, sounding like booming thunder off the cave walls.

"Yes?" Asked the bodiless voice as though he DIDN'T know what was going on.

"Why did you bring me here?" I glowered at the bottomless pit that held the father of all Greek Gods.

"What do you mean?" Kronos questioned innocently.

"You know 'what'!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh," Kronos said lengthily, "You mean try and talk to you. Treat you like a son I never had."

"You have sons!" I accused, "I mean, you constantly bringing me here to this awful place!"

"My sons never liked me. I was intimidated by them because of their hatred towards me." Was Kronos' simple answer to avoid the second have.

'_Yeah right!_' I sneered, though, even my thoughts echoed through the cave as though I had spoken them aloud.

"...Just as your friends are." Kronos said smooth as calm water in the night.

I froze. "What do you mean?" I nearly squeaked.

"You're angry with you're friends, aren't you? I just thought you might like to know why." If I could see Kronos, I'm sure he would have shrugged like it didn't matter.

I wasn't ready to admit that I was more that a little bit upset with them, but... I wouldn't tell them. I wouldn't tell anyone. It was little, and stupid, but it still left a terrible ache in my chest. "What are you saying, Kronos?" I growled.

The Kronos went on to explain, "They're intimidated by Thalia, who has more power than you. But rather than hate her, they admire her, in a way they never did you. To them, you are nothing more than human."

My chest swelled with emotions. None of them I could separate or begin to understand. "I..." I was horribly tongue-tied. I didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breath, muttered, "What's it to you?" Keeping my eyes trained on the ground to the side of my shoe.

"I want to help." Kronos answered graciously.

"And how do I know you wont back-stab me like they did?" That last part slipped out by accident, but it's not like I DIDN'T mean it.

"I am the father of the gods. I am held to my word for all of eternity, unlike them. They have somehow found a way around self-respect and honor." Kronos said, with what I assume was, sincerity.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. The gods had locked themselves away from us, their children, so how could I know any differently.

"I can do so much for you. I can have your friends admire you for the powerful young man you truly are."

"I can get them back myself." I uttered. My eyes wandered everywhere but the pit.

"How?" Kronos asked curiously.

"I don't know!" I exploded angrily.

"Then let me help you. It's nearly impossible to do it alone." Kronos said softly.

"I... I'll think about it..." I mumbled. My voice became hard and defiant, "But if I say no, don't EVER pester me about it again!"

"I promise I shall never disturb you again with this topic should you decide you don't want my help." Kronos said sincerely.

I nodded, continuing to avert my eyes.

Suddenly, I shot up in bed. My bed. In the Poseidon Cabin in Camp Half-Blood. My palms weren't clammy as they usually were after a visit to Kronos, my pajamas were as dry and warm as they had been when I had put them on. The conversation he and I had began playing through my mind again. '''_...your friends will admire you..._''' Kronos' voice echoed repeatedly through my head.

'_Why does that matter to me so much? I mean, every friend gets replaced after a while..._' That thought didn't help much, or rather, not at all.

'_What if Kronos is right? It's not like they ever left me for someone else before. And Thalia is more powerful than me, whether because she's had more time to train or because she's Zeus's daughter, it doesn't matter._'

Rather than wallow in despair any longer, I got up, and moved to do the little house-keeping that needed to be done. While making my bed, I resolved to go throughout my day as normal as possible, and simply watch.

Throughout the day, and the various activities, I kept an eye on Annabel and Grover. They rarely left Thalia's side. Only once did I see Grover leave Thalia's premises, and that was to get her water after training in the arena.

The more I watched, the more the anger burned inside me. They treated her with such high respect, and what was I? I was slapped in the back of the head, called names, and treated normal. Not that I would have complained had they been doing to me at the time. But no, they were worshiping the ground Thalia WALKED on! Annabel always complemented Thalia in anything Thalia did, when to me, she would always comment on how I could 'easily do better'.

It looked like they didn't even notice I wasn't there. They were too infatuated with Thalia to even notice that I wasn't there.

The anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach. The longer I watched, more more red filled my vision, and the more my heart would ache.

* * *

**And? Wha'd ya think? If you want, I can change a bit of the old story if you guys have ideas! How would you feel should you be in Percy's position? **


	2. Bad Day

**I feel ridiculous! I was reading the last chapter I posted (like I always do), and I found SO many spelling mistakes! Btw, "Annabel" was supposed to be "Anabeth" but my spell-check automatically changed it and I didn't notice! I was beating my head against a wall for half and hour!**

**The chapters aren't that much longer I don't think, but they're more descriptive that the originals! I will try to update at least once a week, but don't be too disappointed if I can't. I've got a lot on my plate and don't have a lot of time for writing.**

* * *

Days passed sense Kronos had come to me in dreams. In fact, I hadn't had any dreams sense then. Day by day his offer sounded better and better. I constantly had to remind myself that I could do it on my own. That I'm perfectly fine without Him.

'_That's it. I need to talk about it._' One name came to mind. '_Grover._'

Jumping out of bed, I grabbed a pare of jeans off the floor and a clean shirt, and threw them on as fast as I could.

'_Please let Grover listen! Please let Grover listen!_' I silently begged repeatedly as I stepped out of my cabin. Grover seemed to be running to something. '_Probably Thalia!_' I sneered mentally.

As I watched Grover run I saw he was running directly for me. My heart flipped in excitement.

"Hey, Grover!" I raised my hand as I called. I mentally kicked myself because I sounded like nervous geek trying to talk to a jock.

"Hey, Percy!" Grover cheered as he came up to me. "You wanna come grabbed breakfast with Anabeth, Thalia and I?" Just hearing her name made my insides boil.

"Ah, you know what, I don't really feel like sitting with the girls today." I answered, keeping my anger out of my voice and manner. I hoped he would get the message that I wanted to sit with just him.

"Oh, ok than, Percy." He waved it off like it was merely a small insect. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach when he turned away from me. "I'm going to go hang with Thalia and Anabeth. Come join us when you feel up to it!" He waved over his shoulder and began his jog to the dining hall.

"...but I needed to tell you..." I mumbled to the wind, as it was the only one listening.

'_Grover thinks Thalia is better. Is it just because she's Zeus's daughter? It's not fair!_' My sorrow slowly began to morph to anger and loathing. '_She stole your friends. She knows she's steeling your friends!_' My breaths began to come in ragged gasps as I thought more on it. The closer I got to the pavilion, the more I wanted to run away. The more I wanted to scream my hatred for Thalia. For Grover. For Anabeth.

As always, I ate alone at my table. Usually, before Thalia, Grover, Anabeth and I would sit outside in the dirt, outside the pavilion where we could sit together. '_I bet there out there right now. Not even realizing your not there. Like yesterday, and the day before that. Why would they? They've got _Thalia_!_'

The rest of that day, nothing seemed to want to work out for me. I couldn't even hit the targets once during archery. I looked over the Thalia and Anabeth as they joked around and continuously hit the target again and again. Fuel thrown over the fire.

The Pegusi in the stabled snickered and whinnied as they tried to wiggle out of their reins to get away from me, when usually they would flock to me because I understood them. I couldn't even do that because my mind was so clouded with red-burnt thoughts of Thalia and my friends.

Any sorrow that had been in me had been turned to anger. There was no remorse or mercy in me when I went to battle practice. Chiron stomped nervously whenever I was close, but never said anything.

"Hey, _Prissy_!" Clarisse taunted, stomping over to me, all shined up in her chain-mail.

I could take it any other day, just not today. I no longer could separate what I was angry at. All the anger in me was mixed together till it was all one shade of red. And Clarisse's nickname fore me simply tossed me over the edge. The red in my vision grew.

"Pull out your sword." I hissed, activating mine.

"What? Wanna fight me now?" She teased, using a baby voice to mock me.

"I said," My voice was so low it sounded like a growl, I narrowed my eyes, "Pull. Out. Your. Sword."

Clarisse looked side to side to see if anyone else was around. Shrugging her shoulders, she reached for her sword at her hip.

'_She's purposely going slow! She's trying to make you angry!__She's mocking you like always!_' My vision went completely red. I didn't know what I was doing, but I heard Thalia shreak in surprise, and the sound of metal clashing together.

When my vision cleared, Clarisse was on the ground, propped up on her elbows, looking me dead in the face, her face full of surprise, and possibly fright. I was breathing heavily. Not from the fight, but from the fury.

As I lowered my sword from her neck, I slowly released my anger in my chest. Or really, stored it away somewhere deep inside.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, like that was going to get rid of the thoughts in my head. Without looking back, I turned and stalked back to my cabin. I was done with today; and it hadn't been any better than the last.

The sun was setting in the sky, casting long, dark shadows across the ground. With the sun casting red light and black shadows over me, I looked ready to kill.

* * *

"Dear, Percy, has any progress been made?" Kronos asked.

Anger boiled inside me. Not at him, but at my friends, at Thalia, at Clarisse. "No! No 'progress' has been made!" I screamed. But I couldn't stop there. After that, it was like a water gate to a rushing river had been opened. "I couldn't do anything right today! First it started with talking to Grover; then I couldn't seem to get up the climbing wall, and everyone laughed at me. Later, I couldn't even HIT the target, not even the rim! The pegusi tried to get away from me..!" I began to stutter in my speech as I came to a close on my bad day.

Strangely enough, Kronos has simply stayed quiet the entire time that I rambled on.

Calmly, he ask, "Could you tell me about your morning a bit more in detail? Usually if a day has gone wrong, it is because of something that happened in the morning."

I paused, slowly my heart turned black at the memory. "Because Grover chose Thalia over me." I growled darkly.

"Would you like my help now?" Kronos asked slowly.

Tempting. Too tempting.

"Let me think about it a bit more." I mumbled.

"Take all the time you need, Perseus." Kronos replied casually.

Though I hadn't realized it, Grover had seen it. He had seen it all; and was petrified.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Your thoughts could change the story completely! It could end up completely different from the origanal, and how cool would that be? :D **


End file.
